I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for increasing air circulation within the attic space of a building having a pitched roof and more specifically to the design of a roofing vent which is adapted to extend between a soffit zone and an attic space which does not become blocked during the laying of insulation bats or the blowing of loose insulation material into the attic space, as well as to the design of a tool for facilitating the installation of such a roofing vent from a more convenient location within the attic space.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the home building industry that proper circulation of air within an attic zone and above the level at which the insulation is installed is essential to avoid moisture build-up during cold winter months and to maintain the uninsulated attic space at a reasonably low temperature during warm summer months. It is common practice to provide ventilating holes in the soffit members which extend horizontally between the lower edge of the roof line and the exterior walls of the building. It is also common practice to provide layers of insulation between the ceiling joists and, in fact, in a well insulated building, the level of insulation often extends above the top level of the ceiling joists. Unless care is exercised during the installation of the insulation layers, the insulation may block the desired path between the soffit zone and the uninsulated attic space. This insulation barrier inhibits the needed circulation of fresh air within the attic space.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, there is provided a roofing vent which is adapted to extend between the soffit zone and the uninsulated attic space, the vent ensuring that insulation build-up will not inadvertently block the air circulation path which is intended to be provided by the ventilating holes formed in the horizontally extending soffit members.
In its preferred form, the roofing vent of the present invention comprises a generally U-shaped channel having a bottom surface and opposed side walls extending perpendicularly thereto for a predetermined distance. This channel member is open-ended and the perpendicularly extending side walls are adapted to abut the plywood sheeting normally nailed to the upper edge of the roof rafters. When so installed, then, air entering the soffit zone passes through the channel into the attic space.
Because the vent of the present invention must be positioned proximate the intersection of the roof rafters with the ceiling joists, with a normal pitch to the roof, very little head clearance is available at the point of installation. Thus, for ease of installation, it is desirable that a tool be provided which will permit the operator to position himself somewhat remote from the point at which the vent is to be installed so that the normal pitch of the roof will provide ample head room. The installation tool of the present invention provides this desired arrangement. More specifically, the roof vent of the preferred embodiment includes a plurality of integrally formed, spaced apart grooves or indentations which extend outwardly from the bottom surface of the U-shaped channel. The installation tool, itself, comprises an elongated handle on one end of which is disposed a transversely extending block member having a width dimension which is less than the spacing between the perpendicularly extending side walls of the roof vent. This block member has a wedge shaped working surface on the underside thereof which is adapted to engage the grooves formed in the channel. Disposed on the upper edge of the block member, i.e., on the edge which is opposite to the wedge shaped surface, there is provided a roller means having its axis of rotation disposed generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the block member. When in use, this roller member is adapted to cooperate with the undersurface of the plywood sheeting which is nailed to the outer edge of the roof rafters. Because a roller member is provided, it is found that during use, the tool can ride over any roofing or shingle nails which may extends through the plywood sheeting.